It is known in the art relating to electronic module packages to provide a variety of package arrangements, connector means and mounting means. Among the prior art are a standardized circuit board support panel formed as an aluminum extrusion and an associated cover. These are available in standard "EURO-RACK" sizes designed to receive a 100 mm. circuit board with a 160 mm. depth.